


my mommy

by bethfekete



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfekete/pseuds/bethfekete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has taken the city and she's putting on a show for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my mommy

"Morgana, let her go, please!" The warlocks distressed cry rang out over the courtyard.   
The entire population of the city had been ordered by their new queen to watch the execution of the serving boys mother.  
She stood at the gallows with the noose already around her throat and pitch smeared on her skin and clothes to burn her after death.   
Only the witch's eyes were dry. Poor Merlin, the boys mother was going to be hanged and burnt as entertainment for the masses.   
The boy struggled in the arms of the guards, desperately trying to reach the only family he had. "Morgana! Please!"   
"Today we stand here and witness the death of an innocent woman that has no magic. Hunith has not been accused of sorcery and we will watch her die anyway. Let her death be a lesson to all of you: many innocents have died in Uther Pendragon's war. This woman will be the last." Morgana dropped her hand to signal the executioner.   
And then it was over. Sweet loving Hunith was dead and on fire.   
Merlin collapsed. He had no fight left. His body and mind were numb with shock. His mother was dead.   
He vomited on the steps in front of him.  
His mother. A low keening sound was coming from his throat and the stones in the walls began to shake. He locked eyes with morgana and every window in the city exploded.   
Neither witch nor warlock saw Gaius and Lancelot moving townspeople and nobles alike to the sides of the arena.  
Morgana had KILLED HIS MOTHER AS A LESSON!   
Merlin nodded to himself as he stood and approached his former friend.  
"Morgana, why are you doing this?"  
"I am here for revenge. Uther has killed too many of my kin and you all have stood by and watched."  
Merlin nodded again. "I see. So you're saying that Uther killed your kin and you're here to stop the death of innocents."  
"Yes. With me on the throne there will be no more mindless death and magic will be free."  
"How will you free magic if you don't have any?"  
Morgana laughed, "I am a priestess of the old religion, I have more magic than you can comprehend."   
Merlin started to shake. His whole body vibrated with rage. "More magic than I can comprehend? I was born with magic! I don't need spells or rituals for my magic! I AM magic!" he shrieked. Wind started whipping through the silent courtyard. "And you just killed the only person that could stop me," his whisper was so broken, so heartbreaking that even Uther felt the prickle of tears behind his eyes.  
"Your magic is gone Morgana. You will never get back. You will never again know the old tongue. Now you are exactly like your father. A non-magical, innocent murdering, tyrant."  
He turned his back on her and looked to his still burning mother. With a thought he stopped the flames and placed her on the ground. He curled up on the stones next to her and wept. The skies wept with him.   
Evryone stared at the powerful magical boy and heard his small childlike voice, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy writing, good idea, story of my life.


End file.
